


Yours

by Mr_Brightlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Light Angst, M/M, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Brightlou/pseuds/Mr_Brightlou
Summary: Business man Louis buys Harry at an auction.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic, still don't feel sure about it but if you like it let me know!

Harry can’t remember the last time he saw daylight, or the last time he wasn’t surrounded by the stench of mold and grime. He doesn’t know for how many days he’s been held, chained to a wall like an animal. 

It all happened so fast, one minute he was waiting for the bus on his way to his job, and the next he was being dragged inside a truck and knocked unconscious. He woke up terrified and tied up, inside a dark room with no windows. 

Soon he realized there was no way out, except for the door up the stairs where a small amount of light could enter the room through the gaps. Beyond the door voices of men could be heard. Afraid of the unknown, and with no way out, all he could do was cry.

He had started crying so loud he didn’t realize one of the men had come down, not until he felt his hair getting pulled and a slap coming across his face. A fat rugged man, so close to his face he could smell the disgusting smell of alcohol and cigarettes, held him up by his neck

“You better shut the fuck before I beat you so bad you won’t be able to move kid”

Shocked Harry could do nothing but nod. Soon he noticed the way the man looked at him intensely, praying for him to leave quick, to not hurt him. 

For once heaven had heard his request and the man soon was up the stairs and out of the room, after that he tried his best to muffle his cries until his eyes felt heavy, letting sleep take him, in hopes of waking home far away from this nightmare. 

But life has always been harsh to him and once again denies him happiness.

He is woken up harshly by buckets of cold water pouring down on him, back to the nightmare which he bitterly realized was now his reality. His clothes were ripped and he was left with nothing but his trousers and painful shackles around his wrists.

“Let me just grab him a little John” said the same man from earlier, his stare invoking nothing but terror on Harry. 

“You better keep your fucking hands to yourself Pete, unless you want a bullet to your head”, the man said with a snarl, “This boy is worth a fortune but ONLY if he’s a virgin so you better fuck off” 

Worth a fortune? Only if he was a virgin? Harry’s mind was running wild, panicking as he thought of the worst scenarios. 

“How do we even know he’s a virgin? The father might as well have lied to us, we should check to make sur-” 

BANG! in the blink of an eye, the man is on the floor dead right in front of Harry. 

Paralyzed by fear he’s unable to move away, soon men are coming down armed and ready to shoot. 

The man who just shot his own partner ignores them and instead focuses on Harry. 

“That’s what happens when you forget who’s in charge here, that’s what was going to happen to your daddy, had he not given us such a nice offer”. 

Despair fills Harry’s eyes, “my father?! Oh no no no no please I have nothing to do with any of his busines-“ 

Suddenly he’s kicked in the stomach before he can even finish

“Shut the fuck up”, he says with an eerie tone, “I already told you to not say a fucking word”. 

He harshly grabs harry by the jaw, “Now be a good boy like your father said and stop fucking crying”. 

“Please, please don’t do this to me, please let me go I’ll never say a word” Harry begs but once again is hit with a heavier blow, leaving him breathless.

“You better not say a word starting now, your piece of shit of a father owes us enough money as it is. At least by selling you we’ll be able to settle some of the money” 

By the time harry recovers he’s by himself again. 

Shock leaves Harry voiceless, he couldn’t believe his own father would do this to him. But then again, he remembers the beatings and the words, telling him how useless he is. Forcing him to quit school so he could work two jobs only for his father to waste most of it on alcohol. 

And the worst is, Harry had been saving money in a little stash to run far away and start all over, but now it’s too late. 

He’s always too late. 

Days pass, he’s dirty, tired, and hungry. No human contact except for the single meal he’s given every day. He’s yet to be fed today, hoping for the eat soon even if the food is a watery soup and a slice of bread. 

After a couple of minutes a man does come in, however he’s accompanied by 2 other men and none are carrying food. Fear consumes him again as they unshackle him, too tired to even fight back and escape he simply gives up. 

He’s bathed with buckets of cold water and then placed in nothing but a collar. He is cold but he’s learned from all the beatings that it’s better when he’s just quiet. 

He’s forced into a big suitcase, squished and unable to breathe properly, paralyzed from fear of the unknown. 

The next thing he knows he’s getting dragged out of the suitcase, tied to a leash and forced into a stage where the lights blind him forcing him to close his eyes, choosing to ignore everything and begging for it to finish fast.

When he opens his eyes again he can see an old bald man holding onto his leash and forcing him to a platform, looking straight he observes the crowd of wealthy looking people. Some he recognizes as politicians who had just campaigned around his neighborhood a couple of weeks ago. 

Unbelieveable, he thinks. 

“Our next merchandise is a teenager, 17 years of age. As you can see he’s got an amazing body especially from behind”. The man gropes Harry and spreads his butt cheeks.

Rough hands bruise his skin, making him panic as he starts to cry.

Filled with fear and embarrassment he can’t believe his most private parts are being displayed in front of all these perverts. 

“Untouched from both front and back, virgin and once you purchase this item you can make sure of this yourself”, he smirks “We will start the bidding with 40 million!” 

Soon enough shouts fill the room. “60 million!” “70 million!”, the yelling continues making Harry shake and curl in fear, he’s so scared he wants to break down and just sob but he’s not allowed to.

He wonders if he’ll be able to cry again, or do things that remind him he’s human. 

“5 billion! and in cash” says a voice, strong and confident. Harry looks up and is met with a beautiful man, tall, with strong features and a sharp jaw. His beautiful blue eyes bring serenity to Harry until he remembers what is happening and there is no way a good person could ever do this.

“Tomlinson, what the hell do you think you’re doing! you’re not even a fucking group member fuck off, we settled our business already” says an old man surrounded by bodyguards.

“Of course, it was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Ballmer, but you see, I want this beautiful man and I’m willing to pay a hefty price for him”, he smirks.

“But if there’s a man who can outbid me then go ahead, the floor is yours” The room falls silent and with that the man throws Harry a smile that he’d consider charming enough to woo him if he hadn’t just bought him. 

“I guess that settles it sweetheart, you’re coming home with me” 

 

Harry had been taken to the back of the stage, he was currently on his knees like he was ordered to and put on a leash attached to the wall. 

It’s not like he could escape, he was too weak and emaciated. The harsh floor was scrapping his knees and had started to hurt, his skin too thin and fragile to offer him any protection. 

Too lost in his mind, he hadn’t noticed a presence entering the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Whimpering in fear he backs away ready to yell until he realizes who the hand belongs to.

He lifts his gaze and comes eye to eye with the man who just bought him, his blue eyes leaving him out of breath and it’s not fair because he’s attractive. 

His hair a soft brown styled in a quiff, beautiful lashes any girl would die for and it’s so not fair. Harry should be disgusted with this man but instead he’s speechless and not for the reasons he wants to. 

“Hey, it’s alright I’m not going to hurt you”, says the man in a soft voice. 

“I’m Louis”, he says as he smiles, “let me help you get up love, let’s go home.” 

Softly and slowly he’s put on his feet, a sudden warmth wraps around him and he realizes he’s been given a coat. Louis’ coat, thick and warm. 

“For fucks sake” Louis whispers as he removes the leash from around Harry’s neck. “How could they do this to you” 

Harry remains silent, tears threating to pour down because that’s the same question he’s been asking himself for the last weeks. Why him? What had he done to deserve such a shitty life? 

Suddenly a hand is grazing his cheek, warm and soft, and then blue meets green. Being face to face should terrify him but instead it brings him the comfort he’s been craving for so long. 

“it’s all going to be alright, let’s go home” Louis says so softly it’s almost a whisper. He holds his hand and leads him through a dark hallway.

Harry starts shaking, not because of Louis but because of his surroundings, this place frights him, making him shake so much he’s barely able to walk. 

Louis seems to notice because suddenly they’re stopping, “is it ok if I carry you?”, he asks, “you can’t seem to stop shaking, your legs are giving up on you dear.” 

Dubious but compliant he nods, after all this man is his owner and he shouldn’t oppose him, it’s best to avoid making him mad.

He lets Louis’ arms engulf him and suddenly he’s being carried bride style, the realization that he’s naked underneath the coat has him squirming in embarrassment making louis laugh. 

“It’s ok Harry, don’t worry”, he says as he smiles fondly at him. 

Harry doesn’t understand why he’s not panicking, why he feels so comfortable in the arms of someone who just bought a slave. He decides to ignore this and simply enjoy the feeling of safety while it lasts, resting his head on louis’ chest and closing his eyes. 

They exit the building and walk to a black car, two men are smoking as they lean against it. 

“How’d it go with the old man?” one of them says, head shaved with a muscular structure, a stern yet soft face. Next to him is a blonde man, shorter with a wide smile as he eyes him. 

“Now who is this Louis?” he says with a smirk “didn’t tell us you’d come out with a date” he winks.

“Shut it Niall, get in the car it’s cold as fuck” he jokingly commands. They enter the car and Harry is happy the car is so warm, he’s also happy he gets to stay on Louis’ lap with his face safely hidden in his neck. 

“Sleep sweetheart, it’s a two-hour drive until we get home”, he whispers, “would you like some food? We could pass by a drive through right now”.

But harry is quick to shake his head, not willing to lift his face from the coziness of Louis’ neck. He’s tired and just wishes for time to stop, for this comfort and warmth to last a bit longer. 

“Ok, but as soon as we get home you’re eating”, he states, “now get some sleep.”

And just like that he’s asleep, without worries, off to the arms of Morpheus.

**Author's Note:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A0A6JPPN)


End file.
